Sunshine
by JackValentine
Summary: I wanted to try something different, so it's not Miz/A-Ry as usual, it's A-Ry/Miz :3


**TITLE: **Sunshine**  
>AUTHOR: <strong>JackValentine**  
>BETA: <strong>residentreject619**  
>PAIRING: <strong>Alex Riley/The Miz

**RATING: **NC-17**  
>GENRE: <strong>PWP**  
>SIZE: <strong>Mini**  
>WARNINGS: <strong>None**  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> There are 2 things I'd like to say.

"If your partner calls you "baby", "baby boy" – all his attention is focused on you, and he expects the same attitude from you"

"If your partner calls you "sun", "sunshine", "sunny" – he feels a genuine affection for you and is really interested in you" © Psychological article

I'd like to thank my wonderful beta for… Well, for everything :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Kevin closed his eyes and let warm water flow all over his body. He sighed. It had been a long day, but now Kiley could finally relax.

Suddenly he heard the sound of an opening door. Kevin opened his eyes and smiled as he saw an absolutely naked Mike coming in. Mizanin strode slowly all over the bathroom and finally opened the door of the huge glass shower cabin and started kissing Kevin's mouth without any prefaces. "Oh Mikey, you play your games again" – Kevin thought and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. But Miz immediately slid out of his boyfriend's embrace and started drawing lines on Kevin's chest with his fingertips, keeping the distance. Mike was teasing Kiley, moving back, breaking the kiss and then restarting it, loving the disappointed look on the other man's face every time he stepped back. When Kevin almost got used to this teasing, Mike's hand lowered and slightly touched the bigger man's cock, making him groan in surprise, and move forward abruptly. But as soon as he did, Miz's hand vanished. Kevin whined and pulled his lover's hand, forcing him to come closer. The result was quiet unexpected. Mike harshly pressed his erection to his lover's, purring quietly as he saw Kevin biting his lip and trying to hold back a moan, barely successful. Miz buried his fingers in Kiley's short stiff hair and started placing biting kisses all over his jaw line. Suddenly, Mike cupped Kevin's face with his hands.

Just look at yourself. You are perfection, baby boy - Miz got serious, - Your cheekbones, - he kissed Kevin's cheek, - Your chin, - he placed a kiss there, - Your nose, - Mike placed a kiss on the tip of his lover's nose, - Your plump lips… - He whispered breathing deeply, flicked out his tongue and slowly licked Kiley's shivering upper lip.

For Kevin, it was over the top. He let out a sigh, which was more of a growl, grabbed Mike's shoulders, backed him to the marble wall and started kissing the hell out of his mouth, holding his lover's hands firmly and not letting him move. But Miz was so surprised, that he wouldn't even try to. It was much unexpected of Kevin, who always acted like Mike was allowed to do anything and everything, and Kiley would be waiting for Miz to take him and obediently play his boyfriend's games.

Mikey… Mikey, I want you… - Kevin breathed out between the kisses, not letting Mike answer, - I want to fuck you.

Now Mike couldn't keep silent. He freed his mouth with an effort and screamed out:

What?

Before that day Miz always topped, and Kiley seemed to be satisfied.

You heard me. Get on your hands and knees.

Oh gosh Kev but…

On your hands and knees. Now. – He interrupted with scaring tranquility, and bit his boyfriend's ear painfully.

Now Mike was really scared. Before, Kevin never brought him even the tiniest bit of pain. Mizanin had no choice but to submit. He got on his hands and knees on the wet shower cabin floor under the rain of the hot water.

Kevin took a look around, searching for something to work as a lube. He saw intim gel and thought that it would work fine.

Mike felt cold fingers in his hole, and winced. He shut his eyes, and bit his lip. He started remembering how Kevin acted while being fucked by Mike. "Well… I need to relax. Try to relax, Mike, dammit!" – Miz thought.

Suddenly he felt Kevin's cock entering him, and he screamed out in pain. It was his first time ever as a bottom, so the pain was almost unbearable. Mike felt tears appearing in his eyes, and bit his lip harder. Kevin moved further, making Mike cry out even louder. Screaming and whining, Miz jerked back, but Kiley was holding his hips tight. Kevin started pulling out slowly. Mike felt weak and helpless. But as his boyfriend moved further again, suddenly the feeling of a weird, animalistic pleasure overtook Mike and he let out a deep groan. Kevin stared moving a bit faster, making his lover moan and beg for more. When Mike arched his back and cried out, tightening his muscles around Kiley's hard cock, they both came, and Miz felt Kevin pulling out.

As soon as they were disconnected, Mike fell on the floor, and rolled on his back powerless. Not even knowing why, he burst in silent tears of pain and delight.

Suddenly, he felt tender hands stroking his head, and wiping his tears off.

Mike… Mikey… Mikey, sunshine, are you okay? Mikey, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have done it to you… I lose control… I should've held myself… Mikey, forgive me, Mikey… Please, forgive me, please… Did I hurt you that bad?.. Oh my God, Mikey, I'm such an asshole! I just lose control… I love you, Mikey, I love you…

Mike felt soft kisses all over his face.

Kev, Kev, calm down!

Mikey, I'm sorry…

You don't have to be sorry for anything, - Mike got half-seated, - It was wonderful.

Mike placed a tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips, burying his fingers in his lover's wet blonde hair. Miz smiled. "Sunshine"… That was so sweet. Kevin never called him "honey", or "sweetheart", just "Mike" or "Mikey" and it seemed to be enough, but now Mike could feel how nice to hear it was.

Kevin embraced Miz for a moment and then, unaware of his lover's thoughts said:

C'mon, Mikey, get up. Let's go to sleep.

He helped the other man to get up and draped a huge white towel over his boyfriend's shoulders, helping him to wipe himself. When he wiped Mike's body dry he placed a soft kiss on his lover's forehead and whispered:

I love you. – Mike wrapped his arms around Kevin's torso.

I love you too.

When they got laid and cuddled, Mike set his head on Kevin's shoulder and buried his face in it.

Good night, sunshine, - the bigger man whispered.

Mike pretended to be already asleep, not to reveal his condition of almost having a pair of wings grown and his thoughts of how wonderful it is, to be someone's sunshine.


End file.
